


Lost and Found

by kiki-eng (kiki_eng)



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Handcuffs, M/M, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-03
Updated: 2011-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-24 07:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki_eng/pseuds/kiki-eng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He makes it all the way to the locker room before he realises that he left his handcuffs on the treadmill and has to go back for them, and by the time he gets back to the machine there's another guy setting up there, holding Adam's handcuffs up and looking at them bemusedly, and he's kind of ridiculously attractive, and Adam would maybe like to see <em>him</em> in handcuffs, and fewer pieces of clothing, and how is this his life, that he gets to introduce himself to this person while he's still all sweaty and gross. Maybe he can just come back later- and of course that's when the guy glances up and sees him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this](http://kradamadness.dreamwidth.org/21196.html?thread=1495244#cmt1495244) prompt at kradamadness.
> 
> Many thanks to calvinahobbes for beta-reading and title consultation.

He makes it all the way to the locker room before he realises that he left his handcuffs on the treadmill and has to go back for them, and by the time he gets back to the machine there's another guy setting up there, holding Adam's handcuffs up and looking at them bemusedly, and he's kind of ridiculously attractive, and Adam would maybe like to see _him_ in handcuffs, and fewer pieces of clothing, and how is this his life, that he gets to introduce himself to this person while he's still all sweaty and gross. Maybe he can just come back later- and of course that's when the guy glances up and sees him.

"Hi! Sorry, I accidentally left my handcuffs here," he says, brightly, because there is no going back here, and gestures at the cuffs.

"I, uh, found them," the guy says, pinking a little. Adam smiles a little at him, because he's southern and adorable, and the guy’s fidgeting a bit with Adam’s cuffs. "Hi. I'm Kris," the guy says, thrusting his hand out.

"Adam," he responds, shaking it.

"Nice to meet you," Kris says, and then bites his lip and says, "So. Handcuffs?" and he's still blushing, a little bit, but he also looks like he's about ten seconds away from laughing and he’s totally holding Adam's cuffs hostage, so he figures he's okay.

"They're a motivational tool," he says, and now Kris _is_ laughing at him a little, like he can't believe he's having this conversation with some _ridiculous_ person who brings his sex toys to a public gym and then forgets about them and has to go back for them so that he can use them again later-

"No! No," he blurts, "they're a completely unsexy motivational tool; I've re-purposed them. I hate running, but I feel stupid paying someone to make sure that I actually do it, so I made a pact with myself: if I skip out early on one more run I'm handcuffing myself to the machine the next time I'm here and getting someone else to unlock me when I'm done. So that I don't do it again."

Kris is grinning at him now, and says, "You really hate running that much?"

"I get bored," he says, smiling back at Kris, who hands him back his cuffs a moment later and then says, "Listen, um, I've got a friend who's playing at _The Phoenix_ tomorrow night, if you wanted to show up at about seven and have a drink with me?"

"Absolutely," Adam says, and, "I know where that is," and, "I can ask you about your guitar calluses then," because Kris' hands have been playing with Adam's handcuffs, and he's _noticed_ them.

Tomorrow night is going to be _amazing_.


End file.
